


Persuasion

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, but not really, slight exhibitionism, tatinof tour era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: It’s three am on the tour bus, and Phil wants Dan to come back to bed. All it takes is a little persuasion.





	Persuasion

“Make sure you leave me a note if anyone leaves the bus while we’re parked.” 

“Okay. Will do.”

Phil shuts the door to the master bedroom as quietly as possible, careful not to disturb the crew members asleep in their bunks. Having woken up to a half-empty bed at three in the morning, he follows the sound of a familiar, tired voice out to the tiny tour bus lounge.

“Hey.”

Dan’s head jerks to look up at him. “What are you doing up?”

Phil shrugs. “Your half of the bed was cold. How long have you been up?”

“About an hour.”

A sigh breaks the comfortable silence that lingers for a few moments, and Phil merely watches as Dan stands from his seat at the table and walks a few steps to the counter. He pulls out a bowl, a box of cereal, and some milk from the fridge, turning with two spoons in hand. 

“You want a bowl?” He asks, waving the spoons between where Phil has been stood for the past few minutes and the cupboard with the plastic dishes.

“Hm? Oh, no thanks,” Phil replies, scrubbing a hand over his face with a yawn.

“Phil, you’re exhausted. Go back to bed.”

“No,” Phil pauses for another yawn. “No, I’m not. I’m not going to bed until you come with me.”

Dan snorts. “Good luck, mate.”

As Dan pours the cereal into the bowl, Phil steps behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him close. He can feel Dan’s little sleepy chuckle as Phil burrows his face into the crook of his neck, kissing the soft skin there gently.

“Where’d Henry go?” Phil murmurs, and Dan shivers at the feeling of lips against his neck. 

“He parked the bus so he could refuel and grab some snacks. Should be back soon.” 

Phil hums, hands sliding up Dan’s chest to his nipples, tweaking them both lightly. 

“Phil —“

“Shh, just be quiet.” 

“But the crew —“ Phil silences him with a gentle nibble of the shell of his ear, coaxing out a quiet gasp.

“The crew’s asleep. Just keep watch for Henry out the window.”

Dan lets his own hand be guided beneath his pants and boxers, head hung and mouth open in a silent moan at the dry drag of his own firm strokes. He’s all the way hard now, and Phil’s breath is hot on his ear.

“That’s it, babe. You look so pretty, you know that?” Phil whispers. “Next time we stop at a hotel, I’m gonna fuck you til you scream.”

Forever vocal, a breathy string of “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” is punched from Dan’s chest, and he throws his head back onto Phil’s shoulder, eyes closed. So much for watching for Henry.

“So easy to get you all worked up,” Phil teases, voice pitched a few octaves lower than normal. “Look at you; I don’t even need to help.”

Dan swipes his thumb over his slit, collecting a drop of precum that just slightly eases the pull of his strokes. Phil’s still crowding into him, hands braced on the counter, trapping Dan in between his arms.

“I wish I could hear you moan right now,” Phil murmurs, pressing a wet kiss to Dan’s neck. “It’d almost be worth waking everyone up.”

Phil knows he’s close, the tell-tale erratic thrusts of his hips meeting his firm strokes in a desperate race to finish are all too familiar. This is one of Phil’s favorite games to play — watching Dan fall apart with only his own hand and a few choice words.

And the near-exhibitionism of it all doesn’t hurt either.

With a choked, barely audible call of Phil’s name, Dan spills over his hand and his once-clean boxers and pajama pants. After he collects himself with a few deep breaths, he turns his head to press a quick kiss to Phil’s lips, and Dan catches sight of their driver meandering back to the bus.

“Phil, Henry’s coming.”

“There are tissues and fresh clothes in our room. Go. I’ll be right there,” he instructs, gently pushing Dan in the direction of their room, down the hallway where all the crew are hopefully still asleep.

“I’m back, kid —“ Henry pauses, noticing Phil’s presence and Dan’s absence. “He finally go to bed?”

Phil smiles, putting the milk back into the fridge. “Yeah, all it took was some persuading.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Visit me on tumblr @nice-laugh-phil


End file.
